


An Obscure 2 Rewrite

by Starii



Category: ObsCure (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, College, Dark Comedy, Gen, Heartwarming, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Retelling, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Two years have passed since five kids went into Leafmore Highschool and defeated Leonard Friedman the mutated brother of the Herbert Friedman who was once the principal of Leafmore until that night where he was killed. now four of the kids are preparing to head for college with a bright future in their minds, however one of them, Shannon Matthews, is still pondering on which college to go and is worried about the future of her relationship with her boyfriend Stan Jones, who is going to a nearby college with Shannon's brother and best friend Kenny.Upon arriving, Kenny and Stan soon meet Corey, Mei, Jun, Sven & Amy and discover a new cannabis like drug on campus, however unknown to them the strange plant is actually related to the Friedman's, which Shannon soon finds out about and tries to warn the group...However the town soon falls into chaos thanks to the plant, and now Shannon, Kenny, Stan and their new friends must fight of the new horde of monsters similar to the one at Leafmore and put a stop to this new virus before it's too late.Meanwhile, two other groups around town seek answers as well.(A rewrite of an old story I wrote which was a retelling of Obscure 2: The Aftermath)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I decided to rewrite an old fic of mine which was a retelling of the game Obscure 2: The Aftermath. I wasn't happy with the first version I made so I decided to make a newer better version of the original story I wrote, so enjoy!
> 
> This story will not only cover Obscure 2, but the third unnamed game centered on Ashley's younger sister Liddyah and Final Exam.

([OST - The Shining, Main Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWbI19Pt_nU))

 

Fallcreek, a small wooden town located in the United States, which was known for its popular college. By the current year this story is written about thousands of students are set to join the college to learn, party and have fun, the town is also known for its famous spring like water...And an incident that occurred two years ago.

  
The incident, which involved a mysterious earthquake that only occurred at the high school known as Leafmore caused the deaths of the principal, Herbert Friedman, the school's nurse Elisabeth "Lucy" Wickson, Biology teacher Denny Walden and Herbert's brother and Lucy's husband Leonard who was also a teacher at the school. Nobody really knew what happened that night, some conspiracy residents in town believe that there was no earthquake and thought something else happened there...Something the Government did not want anyone to know. Never the less, upon discovery of the corpses of Herbert, Denny, and Lucy, police were called to have them sent away.

  
However...Leonard's body was never uncovered and a new principal...Or Headmistress, in this case, was brought in as Herbert's replacement.

  
Now after the two years have passed that's what many tourists want to know, more information about that incident...And of course the spring water and for a chance to apply at the college.  
However, this year was going to be different, this year a new incident sprung in the town, an incident that tore it to shreds and left it in ruins.

  
A lone flower was shown leaving a small gutter in the woods. The flower, which was black moved through a small stream of water through the many wooden areas of Fallcreek, moving away from a large but abandoned house, past a large dam that protected the small town from a flood, and finally, past the college which was seen from afar from the small valley of water. The Black Flower moved out of the small valley, having fallen into a large lake where the Famous Fallcreek spring water is taken from to be made into bottles and continued to float further down into the lake, where two unsuspecting boys were sitting around.

  
The boys, who had recently come to town to go to the college decided to head to the lake before officially getting their rooms at the college dorms, however, while there one of them decided to use one of the items that they packed for their semester at the college. "Come on, i'm already pumped to get stoned." One of the boys urged to the other, wanting to get high badly, unfortunately, the second boy has a nasty surprise for the other in store. "Dude, come on, we should wait until we get our rooms at the college besides...I accidentally forgot the weed back in Arizona" He admitted to the first boy, who's eyes soon widened in shock at not being able to get high.

  
"What seriously, it's bad enough to get Cannabis back in Arizona due to those stupid medical only laws, but I heard it's illegal here, how are we going to ever get it here or grow a farm without the tutors noticing?" He bawled to the boy as his friend scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe bribe them with some of the stash?" He answered, much to his friends chagrin...However, their answers would soon come...Now. The two boys then turned towards something in the water, they walked closer to the river to soon notice the dark flower being stuck in one of the rocks, the first boy soon picked it up and inspected it, he was confused as to its color.  
"Weird flower color, I never saw a black color before." He said inspecting the black flower as his friend looked at is as well, but shrugged. "I heard there are some black flowers in some parts of the world, I guess Fallcreek has some. But do you think this flower reminds me of something?" He asked, turning towards his friend, who smirked and looked at him back.

  
"Cannabis?"

  
"Cannabis!" The friend replied back as the two giggled, the first boy carried the first flower towards their luggage before opening one of the bags they have to take out a bong. They placed the flower inside the bong where they began to heat it until the flower was regressed into a liquid state, where the first boy soon began to inhale in an attempt to get high while the second boy only watched.

 

([OST - The Shining, Polymorphia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG5aNAe_p1Y))

  
"So, how is it like?" He asked, sounding excited...And that was when he acted strangely, the boy's friend watched him grabbed his neck, almost like something invisible was choking him, the boy quickly lied on the ground in front of his shocked friend. "Dude, what's happening!?" He trembled worried about his friend as he noticed his neck was beginning to turn purple and the veins in his arms and hands were beginning to show.

  
His friend had enough and ran towards their luggage, grabbing a phone from one of them, intending to call the police over what happened, even though it was strange that his friend acted like he was overdosing over a flower such as the one they just found, he wondered what was even in that flower.

  
However, before he even had the chance to dial for the police...The boy suddenly got up again, vomiting up black gunk before looking back at his friend, he seems to be normal like he was before inhaling the flower, his friend was worried for him and held the phone in his pocket just in case. "You're fine?" The boy's friend asked The Boy, who smiled. "Hell yeah, I just had a radical vision thanks to that flower, how long was I high for...I feel better...Well after I finished vomiting that weird stuff that is." The boy pointed to the black gunk, which was slowly burning through the rock it was on, the two ignored it as they looked at each other.

  
"I saw you on the ground dude, you looked like you were being choked by a ghost!" The boy's friend exclaimed, causing the Boy to react happily. "Cool!" He said, his friend didn't seem impressed, however, he then noticed something behind him. "Huh?" He said as he stood up and walked towards the river.

  
He noticed more black flowers, similar to the one they just had, swimming down towards the rocks they were at, they all soon got stuck on the rocks, while some managed to move past them and continued to flow down the river, The boy yelled excitedly. "Hell yeah, I think we found our new plant that we can inhale!" He crowed to his friend as he ran into the lake and towards the side of the rock the flowers were stuck on, before removing a bunch of them.

  
While doing so he turned to his friend, who looked uncertain to help. "I don't know if we should take them to the college." His friend advised. "What if we get into trouble, or if someone dies like you almost did just now." He added The Boy didn't seem to care about his friend's opinion.

  
"Dude relax, nobody's going to die, Cannabis isn't deadly and this was obviously the same type of flower like a weed if it has similar effects, so it's safe, so are you going to help me or what?" He asked his friend, who after a few minutes, smirked, laughed and went into the lake to help the boy with the flowers.

  
"Sure buddy why not, we could get money if we deal with these flowers back at the college as well."

  
Thirty minutes later and the two managed to grab a lot of black flowers from the rock, even placing some in their luggage before carrying the rest with them as they left the river. While heading on their way to the college, the two decided that they will go into business selling the flowers to other students to inhale and get high, hoping to make a profit with the new and strange flower...But not wishing to get caught.

To them, they were about to become millionaires.

 

However what they don't know is that they just brought the seeds of destruction to their new college. It's only a matter of time...

  
Until those Black Flowers begin to bloom.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors of the Leafmore incident say there goodbyes as they head to college.

([OST - Back to School](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THgD7By25p4&index=14&list=PL11B6A28DB972EE9B)) 

Fallcreek is home to many talented people, two of which were siblings from The Thompsons family. The oldest of the two, Ashley Thompson was getting ready to go to a college located outside of town, the college of Princeton after managing to successfully get in with a full ride. Ashley herself was proud of the achievements she had made so far, however even though she just finished packing and was going to head to the college in a few days, there was still a few things to do first.

The first was, of course, saying goodbye to her boyfriend and her friends from Leafmore. Ashley couldn't believe it's still been two years since she went into her now old highschool with Kenny's younger sister Shannon and her other friend, Josh Carter, Ashley secretly liked the two of them together and thought they would have made a great couple by now.  
...  
...  
Unfortunately for her, they moved onto better things then love, well for Shannon she was dating someone else while Josh just focused on his studies and was now going to College soon as well, Ashley also had to say goodbye to someone else as well, Stan Jones, the person Ashley least knows about in her group of friends, even at Leafmore Ashley didn't have a clue what Stan does and was actually surprised she managed to get into a college, especially one here in Fallcreek.

  
Ashley ignored those thoughts for now and left her room, she decided to not take a jacket to the trip to Kenny's house, it's just past September so there was still some summer heat left before it becomes more colder, which is why September is Ashley's favourite month, it has just the right weather that suits her...And flowers have a bigger chance at blooming in Fallcreek this month.

  
As Ashley left her room and went down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ringing in front of her. _"Who could that be, it's almost late."_ Ashley thought as she walked towards the door and opened it, and smiled as the result of the two people standing by the door. "Hey Ash." One of the two figures at the door said to Ashley, it was a girl and so was the second figure, who looked cheerful unlike the first girl who looked mellowed out as well as her appearance. While the cheerful looking girl looked uptight and more cleaner. "Hello Ashley, is Liddyah around?" The second girl asked as Ashley turned up to call up towards her sister.

  
"Liddyah it--" However before Ashley could finish Liddyah soon ran in front of her and the two girls, looking happy at the two of them. "Hey Janice, Arwa, my sisters just leaving to see her boyfriend...For probably the last time." Liddyah said as Janice and Arwa entered the house. "Why are you sure that me and Kenny are going to break up once we start college?" Ashley asked Liddyah. Janice and Arwa meanwhile were a bit confused as to who Kenny was. "You mean that basketball guy that graduated a few months ago?" Arwa wondered, causing Liddyah to turn back and nod, making Arwa smile. "Aww that's sweet, your really lucky to be dating someone like him Ashley!" Arwa Beamed to Ashley, causing the latter to smile at her. "Thank you Arwa, at least someone has faith in my relationship with him...Unlike someone." Ashley said, referring to Liddyah who smirked.

 

"I'm just saying, this whole long distance relationship thing you're going to plan for him won't work out, besides you can do better, way better then Kenny Matthews of all people." Liddyah jeered, Janice soon agreed after shrugging. "Liddyah does have a point Ash, no offence, but you can do better when you get to Princeton." Janice added to Liddyah's comment, causing Ashley to sulk.

  
"You never have faith in my relationship. Kenny and I have been a thing for years, and college won't be the nail in our little love coffin, in fact i'm about to see him myself since he's supposed to be leaving tonight." Ashley said, as she started to leave the front door, Liddyah walked towards the front. "Well tell Kenny I said goodbye, along with Pop when you leave." Liddyah said as she watched Ashley leave and head down the street towards the Matthews house, Janice and Arwa soon joined there friend in watching Ashley leave.

  
"Tell him we also said hi!" Arwa sang as Janice also added her own input, looking bored as usual.

  
"Tell him...Meh for me."

* * *

([Mindfulness Relaxing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjj7zIWO88s))

Speaking of the Matthews, one of there children, the already mentioned Kenny Matthews was getting ready to head to the dorms tonight. He was also planning to meet up with his best friend Stan Jones before they headed to the dorms so they can go at the same time. Kenny was excited at being able to finally head to college after much difficulty, which he doesn't like to mention.

  
However, something was still bugging him before he would eventually leave with Stan to college.

  
However, he decided to think about that later when someone very familiar to him appeared from behind him...

And that person was...

His father Derek Matthews, who's wife and Kenny's mother Whitney Miller soon appeared from behind him.

  
"Kenny dear were back!" Derek beamed cheerfully to Kenny who looked back at his parents and waved to them as they got out of there car and took out grocery's from the car they were in, having been doing some last minute shopping. Whitney grabbed some of the bags as well. "Anything for me?" Kenny asked as Whitney replied with a quick "Nope!" before wondering about Kenny's progress with his packing. "So, how are you doing Kenny sweety, anything you need help with?" Whitney asked, wanting to help her son before he left for college, along with her husband. Kenny just shook his head.

  
"No thanks mom, but thanks for the offer, i'm almost done," Kenny said as he closed the trunk of his car closed, now finally ready to leave for college tonight with Stan...However, there was something missing.

  
"Hey Ken-Ken!" A familiar voice called out nearby, Kenny realised who that voice was and turned towards the figure, who was Ashley having finally arrived at his house to say her goodbyes. The two walked towards each other and hugged before kissing. "I guess your almost done?" Ashley looked up towards Kenny who looked back down at her, scratching the back of his head as he stopped hugging Ashley.

  
"Well, were going to go in. Nice to see you, Ashley." Derek called out from behind Kenny and Ashley as the latter waved at her boyfriend's parents. "Nice to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Matthews!" Ashley quipped to the two adults as they walked inside the house they lived in. "Uhh yeah, I just need to say my goodbyes and have dinner." Kenny said from behind Ashley who turned back towards him and walked back to him.

  
"It's going to be hard staying apart, do you really think this long distance relationship will work?" Ashley asked to Kenny who laughed at Ashley's thought. "Ash, it will, as long as we don't go fucking people behind our backs then we'll be fine, of course nobody is as attractive as you, it's like...A Da Vinchi tale." Kenny quipped to his girlfriend, who took notice of the last thing he said.

  
"Kenny, don't you mean Shakespeare?" Ashley corrected Kenny, who soon realised what he just said and looked uncomfortable for a minor mistake he made.

  
"Oh."

  
"A loving reunion I see." Another familiar voice called near Kenny and Ashley. The two turned to see, to Kenny's glee and Ashley's chagrin, Stan Jones, Kenny's best friend who is going to the same college as him for a mechanic course, however unlike Kenny who got into the college easily, Stan fought tooth and nail to get to where he's going and isn't going to waste it...Like before...

  
And even then he still was going to have trouble once he gets to college later that night. However, while Stan was here to check on Kenny and say his goodbyes to Ashley, he was also here to say goodbye to someone even more special to Kenny. As he walked towards Kenny and Ashley, another person soon appeared and quickly bumped into him, this person being the mentioned Josh Carter who was also here to say goodbye to someone other than Kenny, Ashley or Stan.

  
"Oh hey..." Stan said to Josh as he simply waved at him, before turning towards Kenny and Ashley and smiling at them. "Hey guys, I guess your almost ready to go huh Kenny?" Josh said as he walked closer to Kenny and Ashley. "Yeah...I guess this is it for us." Kenny said, looking kind of sad, realising that this might be the last time he might ever see Josh, he needed to repay him after what happened two years ago.

  
The four soon group hugged each other, however Ashley noticed the glares that Josh and Stan were giving to each other, making Ashley curious as the four soon stopped hugging each other. "So, Stan, Josh, your here to see Shannon right?" Ashley asked, referring to Kenny's younger sister, Shannon Matthews, who liked the four was involved in the events from two years ago and was soon going to be attending college as well.

  
"Oh yeah, is she around? I need to give her something." Josh asked, taking out a small box from his pocket, Stan meanwhile took out a necklace he's intending to give to Shannon. "I need to give her something as well." Stan revealed as he added more as to why he wanted to give Shannon the necklace he's currently holding and showing off to Kenny, Ashley & Josh.

  
"I had this since I was a kid, I figured my GF would want it, she needs luck during this important moment of her life." Stan said. Ashley turned back towards Kenny after Stan finished speaking. "That reminds me, she hasn't decided on where to go yet huh?" Ashley said causing Kenny to shrug. "She's been having trouble after she's been giving those acceptance letters. I tried helping her but she insisted that she will decide for herself, but who knows, maybe she already did." Kenny answered, before wondering if Shannon actually did make a decision already and turned towards his house.

  
Before looking back at the others.

  
"Want to go check?" Kenny asked as the three nodded before following Kenny inside his house.

 

* * *

([Take it all (Bridge to Grace)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSdLNZ7K-4M)

  
Shannon Matthews meanwhile was in her gothic and dark looking room, as loud rock music was playing in her room she was currently looking down at a bunch of letters that she got a few days ago after participating in some college interviews. Shannon looked at those letters before lying back on her bed, allowing the music to play as she tried to think of the college of her choosing. All of them were away from Fallcreek...Away from Kenny, Ashley, her parents...Stan...And Josh, she would miss them but she would get a good education in the college of her choice, Shannon was glad yet sad at the same time.

  
Soon all of her friends would leave for college and she would be the only one still living with her parents, even Kenny, who Shannon was surprised at him getting in after almost failing Leafmore a year ago, those were the hardest two years she ever faced. Ever since that incident with the Friedman's Shannon...Changed. That was when someone knocked on her door, causing Shannon to quickly sit up and look at the door. "Uhh, come in!" Shannon said, getting off of her messy bed and running towards the stereo that was playing the loud rock music, quickly turning it off as Kenny, Ashley, Josh & Stan entered into Shannon's bedroom, with Shannon happy to see them all.

  
Especially Stan, who Shannon ran over to hug. "Hey, Stanley." Shannon said flirtatiously to her boyfriend, who seemed seduced already, but quickly snapped out of it to give Shannon something...His necklace.

  
"Here, I want you to have this, it belonged to me when it was a kid, it always gave me luck." Stan said offering the necklace to Shannon, who proceeded to take it and look at it, smiling at it's appearance before looking back at Stan. "Aww, thanks Stan. I guess i'm going to use it to the college i'm going to." Shannon said as she tied the necklace around her neck, Kenny then wondered about something.

  
"Speaking of Colleges, you decided on the one you want to go to Shannon?" Kenny asked his younger sister, who seemed silent on the matter, but she decided to answer her brother's question instead of leaving it open in the air. "Uhh, I haven't decided yet, i'm still having trouble." Shannon answered, playing with the side of her hair. "Well we can hel---Actually, it's fine. I'll decide eventually, thanks for the offer though." Shannon interrupted Ashley's offer to help Shannon decide.

  
"I know you four just want to help, but this is kind of a big step for me, I can't make a bad choice when deciding on what college to go to since this might effect my life...You know, like Leafmore two years ago." Shannon lamented to her friends, sitting back on her bed as she looked back at the acceptance letters she got again. "Well I can tell that the one your holding now looks good Shannon." Josh beamed to Shannon, trying to make her happy again and also end the awkward silence Shannon made regarding Leafmore as it was clearly obvious she was having trouble...Moving on after the crap she saw there.

  
"Shannon, whatever's going on, were here if you need us." Kenny comforted her sister, who remained silent on the matter. "Yeah, we care about you girl." Stan added. Ashley went to sit beside Shannon on her messy bed, Shannon didn't push her away unlike anyone else who was near her bed. "Just...If you have any problems, please tell us." Ashley offered to help again, Shannon just sighed again.  
...  
...  
Soon Whitney's voice was heard from downstairs. "Kids, dinner's ready!" She called out to Kenny and Shannon as the five turned towards the door out of Shannon's room. Kenny looked back at everyone in his room. "Hey, why don't you three stay for dinn---Yes, I will gladly stay for Shannon!" Stan interrupted, bringing about confusion to Shannon, Kenny, Ashley & Josh.

  
"I mean, yes." Stan rubbed the back of his head as Josh smiled. "Sure, I want to say my goodbyes after all." Josh cajoled as the five left for dinner with the Matthew's parents.

 

* * *

([Farewell Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD0XEH3qVCk))

A few hours past and soon Kenny and Stan got ready to leave for college. As they were about to leave the two said there goodbyes to Shannon, Ashley, Josh, Derek & Whitney. Strangely, Stan didn't went home to say goodbye to his own family. "Goodbye, we'll miss you!" Ashley, Josh, Whitney & Derek called out to Kenny and Stan as they went into there respectful cars and got ready to drive to the college.

However, the two noticed that Shannon was oddly quiet about saying goodbye, even as they drove away...She still remained quiet and looked troubled.

  
As the five watched Kenny and Stan leave, Shannon sighed to herself, something only Josh noticed and looked concerned for her...But she didn't want any of his help and so he can't do anything.

  
Shannon thought about something as Kenny and Stan drove out of her view.

  
_"I...Should have said something."_

 

([Cold - Jorge Mendez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk))


	3. The new Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As people begin to move into the dorms of Fallcreek College, they soon get to know there Roommates.

"Jun were here sis."

([Gallery - Luigi's Mansion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhZXi8gV_zQ&index=4&list=PL6789B9F895D260FD))

 

A young woman soon yawned herself awake as the car she was in stopped in front of a large building, which was the college she was set to attend with her sister and her boyfriend. She was sitting at the back of her sisters boyfriend car, now awake after spending most of the car ride sleeping. It was still dark but they were already at the college, the girls sister and her boyfriend soon turned towards the girl, named Jun Wang. "Whelp, we should go find our rooms." The boy turned to the two girls who nodded in response as they got out of the car.

  
"Hope these dorms have good wi-fi." Jun wondered as she stood out from the car and helped the boy and girl get their things. Jun's sister, Mei reassured her twin sister. "Apparently Fallcreek has the best wi-fi on campus, so I won't be surprised if we get it in a few seconds on our phones." Mei said to Jun as the trio soon arrived at the front door of the dorms. Mei turned towards her boyfriend, who had a keycard that allowed the three into the building. "Corey, you got the key right, me and Jun need to wait until tomorrow to get ours since the front office is closed?" Mei asked Corey. Corey Wilde, who got into Fallcreek due to his surprising acrobatic skills, even his father was shocked and surprised at Corey's hidden talent, anyway, Corey indeed had the keycard which he dangled in front of Mei and Jun. "Got the baby right here!" Corey boasted to Mei and Jun...Before dropping the card, which blew into the darkness thanks to the late summer wind.

  
"Uh oh." Corey marvelled, realising that they were locked out. Mei smiled at Corey.

  
"Corey, please go get the card now."

  
"Even when you're good at gym, your still clumsy Wilde." Jun added, laughing in the process as Mei offered to hold Corey's things while he went to get the card.

 

* * *

Sometime later Corey, Mei & Jun managed to get into the dorms and soon got their keys to their new rooms. The trio went to Corey's room first, which he soon unlocked and looked around, amazed that he made it this far into his life. "Wow, I never expected our rooms to be this big!" Corey cajoled, amazed at his new room. "Please don't forget that you're sharing this room with another person as well." Mei reminded Corey, who soon looked sad as he put his things on his new bed at one half of the room, the other bed belonging to his new roommate.

  
"Oh...Right, he's not here yet." Corey rubbed the back of his head, looking incompetent, Jun spoke back. "Hmm, your roommate, didn't the lady at the desk downstairs say his name is Sven Hansen?" Jun guessed. "I'm surprise she doesn't have keycards or else we would of gotten outs by now." Mei grumbled.

  
"It sure is eh!"

  
The trio turned to see a young man standing behind the Wang sisters, wearing a jock outfit and had blonde hair, he also had a short blonde stubble. "Your Canadian? But your name sounds so...Foreign?" Mei said, confused, until Sven corrected her. "Actually I was just joking with that stereotypical Canadian part, i'm actually Norwegian. I got in with a scholarship thanks to my hockey skills." Sven boasted in a friendly way, showing off his prize stick which was dark blue to Corey, Mei, and Jun, who stared on amazed, before the latter looked back at Sven. "You're into hockey!?" Jun quipped Sven smiled back at her. "Yeah, you into it as well?" Sven asked, which Jun soon answered. "Actually no. But me and my sister Mei were in a tourney for the game Pro Hockey 2000, we won in second place due to...A bug that was going around at the hotel we were staying in, causing us to miss the finals and make our rivals automatically win." Jun explained her interest in hockey and the time she lost a gaming tournament, which soon caused Mei to look embarrassed and grab her sisters arm.

  
"Right, Sven, i'm sure you and Corey need to have time to get to introduce each other, me and Jun should get to our rooms as well." Mei jabbered, turning towards Corey, who walked towards Sven. "Hey Sven, let me help. Maybe we can give me tips for athletic stuff, i'm into acrobats ya know!" Corey offered to Sven winking at him, who looked happy at his roommate for sharing similar skills. Mei and Jun left as Corey and Sven continued to pack into their new room.

  
"Sure Corey, i'll explain after I finish. Maybe I can show you a famous move of mine." Sven cajoled at Corey, who turned back towards Sven. "A famous move, why don't you show it outside so you don't destroy this room?" Corey joked, causing Sven to laugh back. "Well, it is pretty dangerous when in a small place like this room, so sure." Sven explained to Corey, who was surprised that Sven was willing to show the move to him, even though they just met. Corey has a feeling that his new friendship with Sven will last for quite awhile.

 

* * *

Elsewhere in the dorms, Mei and Jun had just found their own room which they soon entered and looked around. "Ha, I knew it, just like Coreys." Jun beamed, happy that there getting a fair amount of space like Corey as the two sisters place their luggage on each of their new beds, as they did Mei turned towards Jun. "Hey Jun?" Mei turned towards her twin sister, who turned towards her, curious. "Yeah Mei, what's up?" Jun asked, curious as to what Mei wanted to ask. "You okay with everything so far...I know it could be a big change after what happened." Mei asked. Jun realised what Mei was implying, but shook her head and looked happy once more. "I'm fine. Were going to get through this semester together, with Corey and our new friends, like Sven." Jun added, trying to bring some happiness in the situation.

  
"Look, Mom, can you please stop calling me every hour wanting to know if I failed yet, for fuck sake, I had enough with you and everyone at that fucking mansion!" An annoyed voice said nearby, getting Mei and Jun's attention as the sisters turned towards the door to their room and walked out of it to investigate the voice. The voice came from a few rooms over from Mei and Jun's and belonged to Amy Brookes, a blonde girl who came from a rich family, a family that she has strained relationship with judging by the argument she was having on the phone. She appeared to be wearing a grey hoodie and jeans, which were low enough to expose her pink panties and belly button, the grey hoodie was also opened enough to show a white shirt with a pink bunny in the centre.

  
"This is it, mom, i'm not talking to you for the rest of the semester. Don't call this number again you heartless bitch!" Amy jeered from the phone before hanging up on her mother, in her frustration she threw the phone onto her new bed before sitting beside it, sighing before looking at the door, noticing Mei and Jun's presence, the two's appearance caused Amy's expression to turn from anger to slight happiness. "Oh, hello, i'm guessing you're new here is well, or you probably heard my shouting just now." Amy raved to the girls as Jun replied back in her normal tone of voice. "Well that argument you had was pretty loud, i'm surprised that it hasn't reached the entire dorms." Jun tattled, causing Mei to look back at her angrily.

  
"Jun!" Mei said annoyed at what her sister said but Amy just simply laughed. "It's fine, it's been awhile since I had normal people talk to me for once, but then again people would probably check out my room upon hearing me call my mother a heartless bitch, which she is by the way." Amy gushed, happy that she's about to make two new friends in this new dorm. Mei shook her head happily before looking back at Amy. "Anyway, we should introduce ourselves, were the Wang sisters, i'm Mei." Mei introduced herself, followed by Jun. "And i'm Jun, also her gaming partner." Jun explained, adding in the gaming part last minute. Amy continued to smile and allowed the girls entry into her new room. "Amy Brookes, I came from Chicago. Well, I moved from Chicago, but I think I heard about you two awhile ago?" Amy said, wondering if she saw the sisters before, which caused the girls to become curious.

  
"You did?" Jun was surprised at what Amy said. "From who?" Mei asked, looking around in Amy's new room which was very similar to her and Jun's. "Oh, just from a friend of mine." Amy answered the question, sounding a bit uncomfortable when she mentioned her "friend". Amy walked towards Mei who was looking at her trophies. "I won those back when I was a kid, at spelling bees, they used to call me Amazing Amy back then, haha." Amy extolled, laughing weakly at the end of her sentence as the girls continued to talk about their accomplishments.

  
"So Mei, Jun, which tournaments did you win in?" Amy questioned Jun as the three girls sat on Amy's bed.

* * *

 

  
  
After what felt like forever, two cars pulled up at the dorms where Kenny and Stan came out in their respectful cars that they owned as they examined the dorm building that they were going to stay in for the semester. As they walked towards the entrance of the dorms they soon walked past Corey and Sven, the four stared before going on their way to do their respectful activities. as Kenny opened the door using the keycard he got when he first got accepted here he turned towards Stan.

  
"Ready for a great semester Stanley?"

  
Stan smiled.

  
"Of course Kenny."

  
And together the two entered the dorms and to start their semester,

 

([OST - Lumen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjar0rzn1Dg&list=PL1F30564C9D8E4CC4&index=20))

As they headed upwards to the rooms they passed by the two guys at the lake, who were showing the dark flowers to two girls that they found at the corner near the front desk of the dorms. One of which wanted to sniff the flower.

The girl's friend egged the other who wanted to sniff the flower on.

"Come on Sarah, it's only one sniff, it's not going to do anything bad."


End file.
